


Stolen Moment

by untapdtreasure



Category: Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Whitewater. Their first intimate encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment

"Come here and finish what you started..." Alex smirked as she threw back the sleeping bag that covered her half dressed body. Her long, milky, smooth legs exposed to the cool Texas air. 

Walker stood above her, gazing down on what he knew to be her soft, supple body. He remembered the feel of her soft lips touching his own. Her teasing only spurred him to come down on top of her. He had dreamed of being with her like this. This close with no interruptions. His hand lay at her waist, gripping her hip as their lips met again. 

The kiss was long, slow, and filled with passion, and as sweet as the strawberry wine that Alex often liked to drink. She moved her hands behind his back, clutching his shirt in her fist. He left her absolutely breathless.

The kiss broke then. Their eyes met, and she leaned up, begging softly, "Don't stop. Not now."

Walker's other hand went beneath her head, cradling it softly as he began tangling his fingers in her golden, silk, curly mane. The whimper that escaped her throat was low and soft but spoke of an aching need that would only be quenched when they were one. Her eyes locked on his. 

He lowered his mouth to hers again and again. Her tongue tasted of the coffee they had drank. And her smell just damn near drove him wild. He shifted her beneath him. His hand lowered from her hip and slipped up and under her shirt. The skin beneath it was his destination. 

They'd never touched like this. It was a whole new territory, and he hoped that she couldn't feel how truly terrified he was. His mouth parted from hers, moving along her jaw and down to her neck. 

She let out a soft giggle as her hands moved up into his hair. His beard was one of the things she adored the most about his features, and it felt wonderful against her skin. She let out a moan as his lips and tongue continued their tender assault. "Walker..."

She moved against him, encouraging his touch. All this was new, but she was terrified that if they stopped now, they'd never get his far again. "Yes," she purred, tugging at what hair she could clasp her fingers to. 

He lifted his head, gazing down at her. She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and she was all his. "Alex..."

Her hand moved to his cheek. "Yes, darling?"

"You're beautiful..." The smoothness of her palm against his skin caused him to shiver.

Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, undoing one. Then another. Her nails raked against his chest, digging in here and there. She gently pushed him onto his back. 

Their lips crashed together again as he moved them into a sitting position with her straddling his legs. They had all night, and he had every intention of making the most of it. She was his for the exploring, and he doubted that she'd mind.

Her eyes were closed as his lips moved along her neck again, switching sides and nibbling lightly here and there as he went. His hand moved up, reaching for the top button and making short work of the shirt she had on. He pushed it own her arms, but not all the way off. Instead he tightened it with his hand and pulled her even closer. His body and hers touching in that way for the first time. He could feel her pressing into his chest.

She was left breathless. Her hands could only reach his sides and she dug her fingers into his chiseled skin. Her body ached to feel him even more. She shifted her hips, pressing against him, letting him know there was no turning back now. She managed to slip one arm lose from her shirt, wrapping it around his neck as their lips met again.

The kisses that followed were unlike any others that they had shared. She knew when this was all over that there would never be another man for her. She could only hope that he felt the same. Despite the chill in the air, their bodies were damp with sweat. She couldn't catch her breath as he pushed her back onto her back. Her hair sprawled all around her head and his mouth was on hers again. 

The next was a blur of clothes and skin as they were each quickly undressed completely. Knowing the others were close by, they were now in the sleeping bag. He had yet to enter her, and it was only a matter of seconds before he was inside her. She gripped the back of his neck, digging her nails in. He felt so good, and she was ready for him. 

Their hips rocked and thrust and met again and again as they made love there by the river in the moonlight. All to soon it was over, and she missed him and they way they'd just been. She laid as close to him as she could and his arms were tight around her. He kept her covered up from any unwanted eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Walker..." she whispered after a few seconds. Her breathing had finally returned to normal and his chest wasn't rising and falling in rapid succession. She lifted herself up, hand on his chest over where his heart should be. "Things couldn't get any better than this..."

And if they had only known what the morning would bring, they'd have wanted that night to go on forever. 

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Walker, Texas Ranger fanfic. I'm a little nervous.


End file.
